


Just once

by WhisperingMagpie



Series: Prompts [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Shotgunning, Weecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 07:47:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8393161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingMagpie/pseuds/WhisperingMagpie
Summary: Anonymous said:hi! could you please do 22? (wincest)“Just once.”





	

Dean laughed softly as his sweet little brother crawled over and straddled his lap. Though he wasn’t really so little anymore. At sixteen, Sam was shooting up like a weed and was almost as tall as him now. Sam was still intent on getting his way with that puppy face of his, though.

“Come onnnn, Dean. Give me a hit, I can handle it.” Sam wiggled on his lap impatiently, before stilling and sticking out his lower lip. Dean could swear there were even tears welling up.

He just shook his head and leaned back out of reach while he inhaled deeply from the joint held carefully between two fingers. He exhaled slowly, coughing a bit as he blew the smoke away from his brother, shoving at Sam lazily with his free hand. “Get off, yer getting too big to sit on my lap.”

Sam just grinned and went limp, sprawling against Dean’s chest, effectively using his weight to keep Dean from shoving him off. “Just this once. Promise I won’t tell Dad.”

Meanwhile, Dean was starting to feel a little uncomfortable from the warm body pressed against him, and he shifted to try and get into a better position. Though, that only caused the boner forming in his jeans to rub against Sam. He bit back a gasp and glared down at his younger brother, who had begun to wriggle again, peering up at him knowingly. Dean sighed. “Fine. Just one. But only if you get off me.”

Sam lit up and slithered down to the floor, kneeling between Dean’s thighs. He reached up for the joint, but Dean swatted his hand away. “Not like that, it’ll burn too much since you’ve never done this before. Lean in close. I’m gonna breathe it into you. Less harsh that way.” Dean beckoned him closer and Sam leaned up, expression curious. Dean inhaled deeply, reaching out to drape a hand around the back of Sam’s neck to draw him close.

“Breathe,” he whispered against Sam’s lips, the smoke easing out between them as he exhaled slowly. Sam blinked and sucked in a breath, most of the smoke curling in his face. Dean leaned back as Sam bent forward, hands on Dean’s knees while he coughed and fanned at the smoke.

Dean was smirking lazily down at him, reaching out to ruffle his hair, and laughing at him. Sam glared up at him. “That didn’t count. I barely got any.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “Fine. One more try, and then you’re done. I’m sure you’re getting at least a contact high just from hanging around me.” His fingertips trailed down his brother’s face, guiding him in close. He took another hit, and this time, he pressed his mouth over Sam’s as he exhaled. Sam began to squirm at the sudden contact, but Dean set down the joint so that he could hold him still. Sam almost forgot to breathe, until he felt Dean’s tongue coaxing his mouth open. He gasped sharply, drawing the smoke into his lungs before pushing away, eyes cast down as he felt a blush rising in his face. He could hear Dean humming softly while he took a moment to breathe slowly. When he glanced up a few minutes later, he was starting to feel a little hazy. Sam laid his head down on Dean’s thigh, squinting up at him. He really must have been getting a prior contact high for it to be hitting him this quickly.

Dean reached out and began to stroke Sam’s hair again, fingers running through it gently. “How’s it feel, little brother?”

Sam smiled up at him, body limp except for one finger tracing circles along his brother’s thigh. “It’s…it’s good. More?”

Dean rolled his eyes. One more hit wouldn’t hurt. Their Dad wasn’t going to be home until tomorrow. “Yeah, okay. Come here.”


End file.
